drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Drawn Together Babies
"Drawn Together Babies" is the thirty-third episode of Drawn Together. Storyline The Drawn Together housemates are shown as toddlers who live in the same household together with a mother and father whose faces are never shown. Each displays personality traits in direct contrast to the traits they would later exemplify as adults; Xandir is very masculine and concerned with cars and girls, Foxxy Love is extremely shy about her body, Spanky Ham is concerned with cleanliness and hygiene, Princess Clara is concerned with tolerance, Captain Hero is a goody-two-shoes who always follows the rules, Wooldoor is serious-minded, Toot Braunstein is happy and friendly, and Ling-Ling speaks nothing but English. Through the events of the story, it is explained how all the housemates ended up becoming the way we know them today. When the story begins, Toot shows the babies how to play a game with their dirty diapers. Mrs. Drawn Together says she and Mr. Drawn Together were going to spend the night, and the group is to have a nanny. When she arrives and greets the babies, Charlotte the Babysitter's intentions are soon revealed to not be friendly, however, as she angrily tells the babies that her boyfriend Chad Huffington will come and that they should "shut the hell up and stay in their f**king rooms". The babies decide they do not want to do this, so that while a toady Captain Hero patrol the halls, they come up with a plan to catch the nanny in the closet. However, the plan goes awry, and the babysitter ends up dead. The babies panic that Captain Hero will tell their parents when he finds out about it. Worse, Chad's arrival is scheduled at any time. Clara and Foxxy each announce that they have a plan. Spanky says the group will listen to the idea of Foxxy because blacks deserve a hand, in which the camera switches to an annoying Clara; the host (a man in a smoking jacket) then appears and announces "And that's how Clara learned to hate the coloreds". Foxxy reveals her plan to the babies: while Clara, Xandir, Spanky, and Ling-Ling are busy keeping Chad occupied, the remaining three (Foxxy, Toot, and Walter Saget - the young version of Wooldoor Sockbat) will attempt to dispose of the body. When Chad arrives, the four entrusted with distracting him stand on top of each other, put on a trench coat and a mop for hair, and pretend to be Charlotte. While the others try to drag the body outside, "Charlotte" tries to distract Chad by playing along with his romantic advances, culminating in Chad's decision to tell his parents about the pair's relationship. Backed into a corner, "Charlotte" agrees to go along with this. After they leave, Foxxy, Toot, and Wooldoor attempt to smuggle the real Charlotte's body out of the house in a toy box, but are caught at the door by Captain Hero. Foxxy's pajamas are torn during the ensuing scuffle. When she discovers Captain Hero is turned on by her inadvertent exposure of flesh, Foxxy tears off most of the rest of her outfit (leaving her with an outfit resembling the one she wears in her adult form), distracting Hero and giving the others an opportunity to drag the body into the yard. The host appears and announces "And that is how Foxxy became a whore." Chad takes "Charlotte" back to his family's mansion and tells them that the two of them are in love with each other. His parents give him an ultimatum: leave the girl or be disinherited. Chad chooses love, and asks "Charlotte" to marry him. Spanky, Clara, and Xandir become excited at this prospect, refusing to listen to Ling-Ling's declaration that they are all acting crazy. Tired of being disregarded, Ling-Ling declares that since no one will listen to him, he will begin speaking in Japorean, or, as he called it, a "crazy language I make up with dead twin". The host then announces, in Japorean, "And that is how Ling-Ling began speaking Oriental." Spanky pops his head back out of the trench coat and accepts Chad's proposal. Back at the Drawn Together house, Foxxy, Toot, and Wooldoor try to dispose Charlotte's body by dumping her in the pool. However, she gets her hand stuck in the filter; when Foxxy tries to remove the hand, it grabs her arm, revealing that Charlotte is, in fact, still alive. Toot panics and beats the babysitter to death, then forces her to sink to the bottom of the pool. Afterward, she declares that she feels a void that will never be filled; she proceeds to drink an entire jar of Strained Hohos, after which she states that the void is filled. The host appears again and announces "And that is how Toot became a one-dimensional fat joke." Newly married to "Charlotte", Chad carries his new bride over the threshold to their new home. Xandir begins to panic and tells the others that they have to get out at once before Mommy and Daddy come home. He pulls Spanky inside the trench coat and assumes the role of "Charlotte" himself. When Chad leaves, the babies think now is their chance to escape, but before they can do so, Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase enters through the window and informs "Charlotte" that he is the one she should be with. He then kisses Xandir to prove his feelings, an act which Xandir likes very much. The host then appears again and announces"And that is how Xandir became a homo." Xandir tells Chase that "Charlotte" will leave Chad and run away with him; unfortunately, as soon as he does so, Chad returns. Chad confronts Chase and "Charlotte" about what they are doing together. Chase then informs Chad that his new wife is pregnant with his own unborn child. Chad insists the child is his, causing the two to start fighting. The babies decide the time for drastic action is at hand. Xandir tells Spanky to urinate on the floor. Spanky is reluctant to do so, but once he begins, he decides he likes it; the host then announces "And that is how Spanky came to love the wonderful world of excrement." "Charlotte" announces to the brothers that her water broke; Chad and Chase immediately whisk her away to the hospital. The babies are terrified that the doctor will discover who they really are, so they decide that the only way out is to produce a baby. Ling-Ling pops out from the bottom of the trench coat. Chad and Chase each ask the doctor anxiously if it looks like them. The doctor holds the baby up and decides that the baby looks most like Dr. Lingstein, a doctor who looks like a human-sized version of Ling-Ling. Dr. Lingstein tries to cover by acting like he is being paged, then jumps out the window. Since it appears they have both been cheated on, Chad and Chase decide to end their feud and leave "Charlotte", prancing out together arm in arm. After the doctor reveals to the babies that he knows their secret and is sympathetic (being four babies in surgical garb himself), the babies head home. Back at the house, Foxxy swears Walter and Toot to secrecy. However, Captain Hero overhears and demands to know what is going on. Sensing that Walter is on the verge of cracking, Hero invites Walter to take a ride with him on his Sit 'n Spin. Fearing that Walter will rat them out, Foxxy tells Toot they will have to move the body somewhere Hero can never find it. They head back to the pool. While they are fishing out Charlotte's body, Hero succeeds in extracting the truth from Walter by subjecting him to an extremely intense session on the Sit 'n Spin. After he confesses to Hero that they killed the babysitter, Walter flies off the Sit 'n Spin, crashes into the door (the knob of which becomes lodged in his rear), and gets up as a strange yellow creature who constantly says, "WHEE!" The host appears and announces "And that that is how Walter Saget became Wooldoor Sockbat." Foxxy and Toot manage to get the body away from the pool area, but are caught once again by Captain Hero. He threatens to rat them out to Mommy and Daddy, but Wooldoor shows up to knock Hero out from behind with a two-by-four. They shut Hero up in an abandoned refrigerator along with Charlotte's lifeless body. At this moment, Mommy and Daddy come home. While Foxxy, Toot, and Wooldoor feign innocence, Mommy notices the refrigerator shaking violently and goes over to investigate. When Captain Hero steps out, the babies are afraid he will tattle on them, but instead Hero says that they were just playing hide-and-seek. Daddy asks where the babysitter is. "Charlotte" then reappears and says that she sent the others to bed, but allowed the four present to stay up and play. Daddy tells Mommy that he will take the babysitter home. After Mommy leaves, Daddy reaches inside the trench coat and begins fondling "Charlotte's" breast (actually Spanky's face); a remorseful Clara says, "I guess this is what we get for lying". Foxxy and Toot thank Hero for covering for them, saying, "I guess you've learned that nobody likes a tattletale". Hero, not really listening to what they are saying, tells them that he is going to spend some time with his "new friend" and steps back into the refrigerator. The host appears one final time and announces "And that is how Captain Hero learned that dead bodies are game for anything." Musical number: "Drawn Together Babies", the show's theme song, a parody of the Muppet Babies theme. Canon issues Although this episode humorously explains how the Drawn Together housemates came to be the way they are, it cannot be counted as canon, given that the premise of the episode, along with certain character details, directly contradicts the premise of the regular series. * In this episode, the housemates are all roughly the same age, which is not true in the series. * In this episode, the housemates are all related to each other (familially if not biologically); in the series, none of them are related to each other, and did not even know each other until moving into the house as adults. * Wooldoor is a little human boy named Walter Saget until the internal trauma he endures on the Sit 'n Spin turns him into a Sockbat. In the series, it is established that Sockbats are a separate species from regular humans. * The episode suggests that Clara dislikes blacks because the group chose to listen to Foxxy instead of her; in the series itself, it is established that her father was responsible for her racist attitudes. * The episode suggests that Xandir realized he was gay when he was kissed by Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase; in the series itself, Xandir's discovery comes about because of a ritual involving the ancient Wood Beast. * It could be argued that since The Jew Producer created them and gave them false memories (see: Drawn Together Movie) that this is how he raised them for the show. Or maybe he somehow created baby clones of them just for this episode, including Wooldoor Sockbat as a human. * It can also be argued that this whole episode was just a made up story, told by the Storytelling Guy who appeared on screen every time a character went through development. Notes and inside references * Tara Strong and Jess Harnell voice the babies' parents. James Arnold Taylor voices Chad Huffington. * This is one of two Season Three episodes to feature a female character named Charlotte; the other is "Charlotte's Web of Lies". In both episodes, the Charlotte character ends up being killed off. * When she thinks the group is going to get in trouble for killing the babysitter, Toot cries, "I can't go back to time-out room, I won't go back!", then jumps through the window of a playset of a house. This is a reference to "Little Orphan Hero", when Princess Clara screamed, "I can't go back to jail, I won't go back!", then jumped through the window of a hospital room. The gag was also used with Spanky in "Charlotte's Web of Lies", when he screamed about not wanting to go back to rehab. * After Ling-Ling declares that if he wanted to support three assholes, he would have bought a Color Me Badd album, the show cuts to Ling-Ling in the confessional singing their hit "I Wanna Sex You Up"; this is the only confessional segment in this episode. * Hero tells Walter that if he tells what happened to the babysitter, he'll "talk to the DA about extenuating circumstances". This is a reference to "Gay Bash", when Clara tried to get Wooldoor to divulge the location of the lamp by making him the same offer. * Foxxy sees Toot munching on a bag of Funyuns and says, "Them ain't yo' Funyuns! Them's Foxxy Funyuns!" This is a continuation of the show's running Funyuns gag, and a direct reference to "Little Orphan Hero", when Foxxy made the same complaint about her housemates stealing her Funyuns. * According to DVD commentary, when the Drawn Together producers were in talks with the network to try to bring the show back, they suggested doing Drawn Together Babies as a spin-off series; however, Comedy Central rejected the idea. * A running gag of the episode is the babies mentioning something (the genocide in Sudan, "G-Spot", Triple Bypass), in which the others would ask what it meant. Then they would reply "How should I know? I'm just a baby!" * Another running gag was for a character to develop into who they currently are in the show and have a story teller explain it. It began with the gang choosing Foxxy to go first instead of Clara which made Clara mad. The storyteller showed up saying "And that is how Clara learned to hate the coloreds." **Foxxy love had this happen twice to her. The first was when she became a whore and the second was when she got mad at Toot for stealing her Funions. * It was also a running gag for characters to call Captain Hero an adopted homo. * The depiction of Baby Clara is identical to the depiction of her when she was a toddler in a thong competition in the previous episode Alzheimer's That Ends Well. * While Hero invites Walter to take a ride with him on his Sit 'n Spin. Toot tells Foxxy a joke causing both laugh, and Wooldoor's Theme song plays without Wooldoor being present on-screen, this later happened in Toot Goes Bollywood. Cultural references * This episode parodies the phenomenon of animated shows which feature younger versions of adult characters, most prominently Muppet Babies. * During the opening sequence, a baby named Sid states that he sleeps on his stomach; when he is shown moments later in the episode, he has died. Sid's name is an acronym for sudden infant death syndrome, which is often caused by babies sleeping on their stomachs. The bassinet he sleeps in has a sign taped to it reading "Sid's Bassinet" (with an apostrophe). * Near the end of the theme song, the housemates are pictured in a 3x3 grid, with a different housemate in each box (except for the lower right hand corner, which features Baby Sid), mimicking the way the cast appeared in the credits of The Brady Bunch. This is the second time Drawn Together has used a shot like this, the first time being in "The Drawn Together Clip Show". * Before she flings her dirty diaper, Foxxy declares that she is shy, and asks the others to "pretend that I'm the genocide in Sudan and turn your head", a reference to the Darfur conflict. The war is referenced again a few minutes later, when after Foxxy announces that the group must get rid of Chad Huffington (Charlotte the Babysitter's boyfriend), Clara, Xandir, Spanky, and Ling-Ling assume she means the country of Chad and take up arms. * Stuck in his crib, Ling-Ling shouts, "Attica! Attica!", a direct reference to a line chanted by Al Pacino in the film Dog Day Afternoon, and an indirect reference to the Attica Prison riots. * After Spanky says he has a plan to keep the group from having to go to bed, the screen spins around while music resembling the introduction to the Batman theme song plays, a reference to the 1960s Batman TV series. The gag is repeated later on in the episode after Chad discovers Chase and "Charlotte" together. * When he is showing the babies the plan for catching the babysitter, Xandir uses toys as stand-ins for each of the characters; the toy he uses to represent Captain Hero is a Fisher-Price Little Person. * The subplot involving the Chad Huffington/Charlotte the Babysitter/Chad's Rebellious Brother Chase love triangle, as well as the tension between Chad & his family, is a general parody of soap operas. * After each character performs an action which foreshadows their adult personality, a man in a smoking jacket (who is voiced by James Arnold Taylor) appears and says that is how that person ended up taking on this particular quality. This character, who previously appeared in "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact" and "Captain Girl", is a reference to Masterpiece Theatre. * After telling "Charlotte" that pants would go well with her trench coat, Chad turns to the camera and says, "Pants- they're not just for chimps anymore!", after which a musical cue plays. This is another parody of NBC's "The More You Know" series of public service announcements. * Foxxy, Toot, and Walter try to dispose of the babysitter's body by dumping it in the pool. This is a parody of the way characters in gangster movies get rid of corpses by dumping them in the nearest body of water. * One of the friends who helps Foxxy retrieve the babysitter's body is Flipper the dolphin. Foxxy is also aided by a seahorse whom she calls "Tori Spelling", continuing the show's running gag of insulting Spelling (who had been previously compared to a dog in "Spelling Applebee's"). Incidentally, this episode features Spelling's Beverly Hills, 90210 co-star, Ian Ziering. * The refrigerator in which the babies lock Captain Hero is labelled "My First Abandoned Refrigerator". This is a reference to a trend (which an episode of Punky Brewster helped bring to the public consciousness) during the 1980s where children would lock themselves in refrigerators and suffocate. * During the opening, Xandir is shown driving Cars. Goofs * At the beginning of the hospital scene, the shot of the building showed that it was daytime outside. However, in the scenes before and afterwards, it was clearly late at night. * In the shot where Dr. Lingstein jumps out the window, Ling-Ling was seen without his diaper. * When Mr. Drawn Together was touching "Charlotte", the bottom of his face and his mouth were seen. He was talking during this scene, but his mouth was not moving. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Gallery The Drawn Together Babies in their room.png|The Drawn Together babies in their room. Toot shows everyone a game her grandoa taught her.png|Toot introduces a game that her grandpa taught her. She throws her diaper.png|Toot throws her diaper against the wall as a game. Everyone else wants to join.png|Everyone else loves it and joins in (except Spanky). The Babies cheer as they diaper race.png|The babies all play diaper race. Captain Hero is telling mommy.png|Captain Hero stops their games and says he's telling. Mommy walks in.png|Mommy walks in and tells them that lying is wrong. Mommy introduces Charolette the baysitter.png|Mommy introduces Charlotte the babysitter. Charolette is evil.png|Charlotte is revealed to be evil. Spanky sets up a trap..png|Spanky sets up a trap for Charlotte. OH SHOCKER!!!.png|"OH SHOCKER!" Charlotte lans into the trap.png|Charlotte comes into the room and gets tangled in their trap. Charolette died.png|Charlotte dies and the babies need to think of a way to get out of this quick. Clara and Foxxy get an idea at the same time.png|Clara and Foxxy get an idea at the same time. They choose Foxxy over Clara.png|They all choose Foxxy over Clara. Clara first learns to hate Foxxy.png|Clara starts hating Foxxy for the first time. Storytelling Guy.png|"And that is how Princess Clara learned to hate the coloreds." The babies plan on how to cover their tracks..png|They plan to have three of them hide Charlotte's body while the rest of them distract Chad. Chad Huffinton debuts.png|Chad Huffington debuts. Baby Spanky comes out.png|Spanky is dressed up as Charlotte. He wants to know where we've been.png|Spanky, Clara, Xandir, and Ling Ling in a drench coat. Captain Hero stops the rest.png|Captain hero finds Foxxy, Walter, and Toot. Foxxy turns into a whore.png|Foxxy seduces Captain Hero, turning into a whore. Storytelling Guy Foxxy.png|"And that is how Foxxy Love became a whore." Chad tries to covince his parents that he can marry Charlotte..png|Chad talks to his family about marrying Charlotte. Chad's rebellios brother Chase obliges.png|Chad's rebellious brother Chase opposes to this. Chad proposes to Charlotte.png|Despite his family's remarks, Chad proposes to Charlotte. Ling Ling tries to convince them to oppose to this.png|Ling Ling tries to convince them not to do this. Ling Ling starts speaking Japorean.png|After being ignored, Ling Ling starts speaking in Japorean. Storytelling Guy Ling Ling.png|"And that is how Ling Ling started speaking Oriental." It is fatal to the family.png|Charlotte agrees, which is fatal to the family. The babies dump Charlotte in the pool.png|They go to the pool where they dump Charlotte in. Spanky_Gets_Violated.PNG|Spanky being violated de:Drawn Together Babies Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Special Episodes